Revolution Games
Revolution Games involves characters facing off and fighting to death for immorality and riches in death challenges and maze obstacles and more "A New Beginning" Chapter 1 -The Lab- The team was together in their lab getting ready for the next games. "Here, we are again. Another year for games" Boston spoke to his team. Mai, ling, Mark and Johnathan. Boston was a twenty seven year old Caucasian male he was wearing a large black jacket hiding his face with a mask. "The next college students are going to like this years Games." Mark replied he was the games simulation programmer, wearing a dark green shirt. Blue jeans, glasses white shoes and black headphones. He is a twenty seven year old Caucasian male with brown curly hair and was medium tall. Mark laid back in his computer chair with his arms folded behind his head just relaxed and laid back. "This years will be a real challenge for them." Mai, Ling said smiling while pushing up her glasses. She whore a lab coat, blue jeans and black laced shows. She was at least twenty-two years old Asian woman she got along very well with the team. "Shouldn't make it too easy for them otherwise this wouldn't be fun anymore." A dirty blonde haired man said taking a sip his water bottle this was Johnathan he whore a yellow t-shirt, brown cargo pants and brown laced shoes. He was twenty seven year old Caucasian male like most of the team. "Let the Games begin" Chapter 2 -College Court yard- "Finally, free fresh air exploring the New world like you've never seen it before!" Joseph, Harper spoke with a satisfied voice knowing that he was free from school for Good and they can finally live their own lives at peace. Joseph was a 20 year old Caucasian male with curly brown hair and blue eyes he whore a red dress jacket and red dress pants and black shoes "Agreed spending time in the court room is delightful." Shawn agreed as he watched the leaves fall to the ground and took a drank of punch. Shawn was a 19 year old Caucasian male with light blonde curly hair. He whore a gray dress jacket with gray pants and brown shoes, he also whore a half green, half moon blue necklace around his neck. Both Shawn and Joseph had a very strong friendship together they've known each other since the sixth grade but had different paths for success in life. "Hey! Gentlemen! What do you do! Wait up! A young 21 year old woman rudely but cheerfully hollered running up to them wearing black high heels, a lime green dress and a hand-crafted jacket. The young men saw her beautiful lime-green eyes and pale skin and amazing smile that could even brighten the gloomiest people on a rainy gray day. Her white blonde hair flowed with the breeze making her more delight-full to view. This was Trisha also known as bird girl because she always had a bird by her side to deliver her mail along with the bird being her spirit animal and guide. She loved birds and always took care of the feeding them everyday. The two boys have known Trisha since 7th grade because she they accepted her loudness and cheery attitude while most people didn't. The three friends were spending time in the court yard for a small fall party for graduation. Joseph and Shawn didn't have any strong emotions for her but thought of her more as a friend seeking friends. They had a table with red velvet cake and drinks to enjoy as they chatted away about what they wanted to do with their rest of their lives. Friendship was their key to their success. Friends are forever, Friends need each other, The beginning of a New Journey. Chapter 3 -Selection- "The most sucessful students are Joseph Harper, Shawn, Lakota, and the bird girl Trisha, Linger. Johnathan spoke camley looking up their info on their student profiles to find out more about them. "Hope they don't freak when they find out where they are." Mark spoke then ate some potato chips from his bag and watched the rest of the team work and research while he just sat in his chair lazilly looking at them. "There should be no need for them to freak out. This years games wont be as intense now that we have other players from other schools joining in and all the fighting that will take place...so yeah." Mai Ling looked a little nervous about the students along with the drama that too place in the past. "That's why the plans have changed. Boston spoke exitendly. His plan was to train them and have them ready. He then took out a blank white peace of paper and started to speedly write letters to all three of the stiudents. Joseph, Harpor, Shawn, Lakota and Trisha, Linger. Then put them in envelopes and quickly sent them out to the students. -The Letter- Dear, student we woukd like you to particiapte in this years one nation Revolotion Games. We'd Love to see you . I garante you that you will have a dekightful time! AK213, S street. Chapter 4 -The Letters- -The Letters- Joseph and Shawn walked to there homes together. They finally finished their day of hard work and now just wanted to rest with some tea and a book, the weather was getting quite chilly as the arrival of fall was approaching fast. As they walked they heard a familiar voice of a young woman behind them. "Joseph! Lemmington! Wait up!" ''This it was Trisha. As the young men stopped walking and turned around. Trisha put her foot out slid on the ground stopping herself. "''You boys are so quick! How are you boys?" Trisha was wearing a white silk jacket under her swervy white blue and dark blue and black light shirt, blue jeans. Expensive Greens shoes and a light blue dark scaurf around her neck. Her white blonde hair blew with the breeze. Her blue eyes had a bit of fear of being left behind by her closet friends. "What! We're Good Trisha." Joseph laughed Shawn laughed as well. "''Well Good because mail has arrived!" The blonde then turned her head to the sky and whistled loudly. Puttting a hard glove on her hand then extended it twords the air. A bird then flew out the blue sky carrying ''a letters in its beak. The large bird landed on the glove. Trisha grabbed the letters as the bird released them from its beak. Reading the nams she handed each one to the boys. "This actually looks interesting this time! Not another boring bill or donation letter." Shawn chuckled as he open his letter. Josph opened his as well. Category:Stories by Ben14delas Category:Stories by Alex Delashmit